Long Lost Relative
by SESSHOMARU 4Life
Summary: what if inuyasha found his long lost sister
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters I own the ones I made up.**_

**Long lost relative**

**Chapter 1**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Somebody help us yelled a village woman. There's a demon attacking everyone run for you lives! Through out the entire village you could hear grueling screams of men, women and children running as their trying to get away form the terribly figure that is plaguing their village . "You will not escape so easily humans you will pay for what you have done! Said the demon" I will kill you all until you tell me where she is I will destroy this village with a single blow take this DRAGON FIST.

"Inuyasha wait I'm not done" said a raven haired girl. Well hurry up Kagome we don't have all day Sango and Miroku said they saw a demon with a sacred jewel shard near by now hurry up you stupid girl."Pretending I didn't hear that were are Sango and Miroku Inuyasha". "They went to a neighboring village to help them with an exorci……….. Sniff, sniff, sniff I smell blood." Inuyasha is there something wrong what it is" asked Kagome."I smell human blood Kagome and I sense a demon near by come on let's go" said Inuyasha "Alright let's go. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and sped off down the road.OMG Inuyasha look at this village it's been reduced to ashes" said a sympathetic Kagome. "I know come on let's look around. We don't have to look Inuyasha a man is coming toward us. "Help me please save me hurry noooooo don't come any closer no ahhhhhh….Inuyasha did you see that he was killed by that girl. Yeah and that's our demon" Inuyasha said as he unsheathe his tessaiga.

Hey! what do you think you're during murdering these villagers" yelled Inuyasha at the demon girl." This does not concern you leave now or you will die along with them Inuyasha. "Wait how do you know my name I've never meet you. The girl turned around and Kagome and Inuyasha were shocked at what they saw. "She looks just like my mother" Inuyasha thought. "She looks just like Inuyasha" Thought Kagome . "Inuyasha I do not wish to kill you this matter those not concern you with that said I will take my leave. As she left you could hear her voice in the wind she said " Inuyasha if you value your life you will not interfere again." Wait come back here who are you and why do you look like my mother and…….. Me" yelled Inuyasha. "My name is Azumo and that is all I can tell you with that she disappeared with out a trace.

"Inuyasha are you going to be Okay" said Kagome." Why, Why, Why those she look so much like my mother and me." Inuyasha it'll be okay come on let's go ask Kaede if she knows about this demon. What's her name Azumo I think she said. " Yeah maybe that would be the best thing to do" agreed Inuyasha. As Kagome and Inuyasha were heading back toward kaede's villlage they came across a woman in a large black cloak that was gold and black and she had her hands in a pouch that connected with the cloak. " Damn I must find her that fool will get her self in trouble this is such foolishness." Um excuse me, but who are you looking for" asked Kagome. " Why must I tell you... Azumo there you are you foolish woman where have you been" said the lady in black." Wait you know Azumo tell where she is right now or i'll kill you right now" yelled Inuyasha." Ah you must be Inuyasha Azumo has told me about you. " Tell where she is right now or this spot will be your grave" said a now furious Inuyasha." I detest meaningless violence, but if you wish to fight then we shall beat me and I will tell you about Azumo and so you won't call me lady in black my name is Zearse.

**_That's it so tell me what you think and if you have any suggesting for the story just email me to tell me I'm all ears to hear what you think would make this story better. Zearse isn't a character i made up she is a character off of a game called suikoden v just in case you didn't know._**

**_Answer this question and i'll try to put you n the next chap._**

**_where is naraku's heart_**

**_1. with kanna ( who is taken care of the other half of hakudoshi)_**

**_2. with Kagura_**

**_3. with hakudoshi_**

**_or 4. still inside his body._**


	2. Author Note

Author note

Plz review my story sorry it's so short but I've been trying this story for a long time and it's doing good on other sites but I'm trying to so how it does on this site so plz review and I'm up to any suggestion on how to make it better.

If you want to see how zearse looks follow this link

**http://novaslash.free.fr/galeries/picture.php?cat34&imageid3931**


End file.
